Godzilla (1954 film)/Gallery
}} Concept Art Godzilla_Concept_Art_-Head-.png|Godzilla head concept art Gojira Design Concept 1.jpg|Godzilla concept statue Gojira Design Concept 2.jpg|Godzilla concept art Gojira Design Concept 3.jpg|Godzilla concept art Gojira Design Concept 4.jpg|Godzilla concept statue Gojira Design Concept 5.jpg|Godzilla concept statue Production Gojira 1954 Storyboard.png|Storyboard 1954 Storyboard.png|Storyboard G54 - Unpainted Godzilla Suit.jpg Behindg542.jpg G6.jpg G54 - Godzilla and Miniature Tanks On Set.jpg G54 - Godzilla On Set.jpg Screenshots 1367809554 da739b7d07.jpg 010-godzillafest-godzilla-1954-01.jpg Electric Fence.jpg|Godzilla is temporarily halted by an electric fence 05dvd 1 650.jpg Vlcsnap-174027.png Gojira_1954_-_4.jpg Gojira - Godzilla Destroys a Building.jpg Gojira_1954_-_1.jpg 7CA0FA3225.jpg Advancing Towards A Building.jpg Godzilla Walks Amidst The Wreck That Is Japan.jpg Gojira2.jpg|The remains of the city after Godzilla's raid Gojira_1954_-_3.jpg Post-Production 4966088753 4aec81e085.jpg The Original Godzilla Hugs two Japanese People.jpg History In Pictures - Godzilla Cast Has Party After Finishing Filming (1954).jpg|The cast throws a party after filming is finished G54_-_ShodaiGoji_and_Emiko_stroll_down_the_streets_of_Tokyo.jpg Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_IN_THEATERS_NOW.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' being shown in American theaters Cozzilla_IN_THEATERS_NOW.jpg|''Cozzilla'' being shown in Italian theaters Releases Posters Gojira_1954_Japanese_poster.jpg|Japanese Gojira Poster Godzilla Movie Posters - Gojira -Alternate-.png|Japanese Gojira Poster Gojira_2.png|Promotional Japanese Gojira Poster G54 - Thin Poster.jpg|Thin Gojira Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Sweden Poster.jpg|Swedish Gojira Poster Godzilla Poster.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Poster GodzillaKing.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Other Poster 2.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Other Poster 4.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Other Poster 3.jpg|Thin Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla_Movie_Posters_-_King_of_the_Monsters_-Some_Alternate_One-.png|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Lobby Card Godzilla_Movie_Posters_-_Gojira_-Spanish-.png|Spanish Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Japon_bajo_el_Terror_del_Monstruo_AFICHE.jpg|Spanish Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Promotional Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters England Poster.jpg|English Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla Movie Posters - Gojira -French-.jpg|French Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla Movie Posters - Gojira -German-.png|German Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Gojira_German_Poster_A.png|German Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla_Movie_Posters_-_King_of_the_Monsters_-Italian-.png|Italian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Poster Italy.jpg|Italian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla Movie Posters - Gojira -Italian-.jpg|Italian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Lobby Card Godzilla_Movie_Posters_-_Gojira_-Polish-.png|Polish Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla Movie Posters - Gojira -Romanian-.png|Belgian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Belgium Poster.jpg|Belgian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Mexico Poster.jpg|Mexican Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Cuba Poster.jpg|Cuban Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Argentina Poster.jpg|Argentinian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Australia Poster.jpg|Australian Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_poster.jpg|Japanese Godzilla, King of the Monsters! Poster Cozzilla Poster 1.jpg|Italian Cozzilla Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Italy Poster 1.jpg|Italian Cozzilla Poster Godzilla King of the Monsters Italy Poster 4.jpg|Italian Cozzilla Lobby Card Godzilla King of the Monsters Italy Poster 5.jpg|Italian Cozzilla Lobby Card Cozzilla Photobusta 1.png|Italian Cozzilla Cozzilla Photobusta 2.png|Italian Cozzilla Rialto_GOJIRA_1954_60th_Anniversary_Restoration_Theatrical_Poster.jpg|Rialto Pictures Original Godzilla 60th Anniversary Restoration Theatrical Poster Video Releases Godzilla_Movie_Posters_-_Gojira_-VHS-.png|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' VHS Cover Godzilla_Box_Art.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' VHS Cover 4119971797_70d16ab997_a.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Paramount VHS Cover 2365-1.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Simitar VHS Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-Simitar_1998-.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Simitar DVD Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-Classic_Media_2002-.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Classic Media DVD Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-Madman_2004-.jpg|''Godzilla'' Madman DVD Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-Classic_Media_2006-.jpg|''Gojira'' Classic Media DVD Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-BFI_2006-.jpg|''Godzilla'' BFI DVD Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-Criterion_2012-.jpg|''Godzilla'' Criterion DVD Cover Godzilla_Movie_DVDs_-_Gojira_-Classic_Media_2012-.jpg|''Gojira'' Classic Media Blu-Ray Cover Criterion Godzilla Blu-ray.jpg|''Godzilla'' Criterion Blu-Ray Cover cover_godzilla_gojira_jp.jpg|Japanese Gojira Blu-Ray Cover Classic_Media_Re-Re-Release_of_Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters.jpg|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' Classic Media DVD Cover Gojira_German_Splendid_Film_Blu-Ray.jpg|German Godzilla Splendid Film Blu-Ray Cover Merchandise Guides 1954 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA.jpg|Gojira Guide Cover 1954 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA PAGES 3.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 1954 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA PAGES 2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 1954 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA PAGES 1.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 1954 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA BACK.jpg|Back page Godzilla_1954_Publicity_guide_books_REPRINTED.jpg|Gojira Publicity Book Limited Edition Reprint 2014 Advertisement Category:Galleries Category:Film Galleries Category:Showa Galleries